


On Our Way Out

by rather_embarassed



Category: Sharknado (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi, OT3, This has been on my computer for two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rather_embarassed/pseuds/rather_embarassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz, Fin and Nova try to make it out of the city. Shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that I never published this and that it is no longer relevant. Happy Thursday.  
> Unfinished.

The streets are waterlogged and the sharks are circling closer. Nova is still driving, willing the Hummer to drive through the storm surge that has yet to recede. Baz is staring out the front window, shotgun gripped in his sweaty palms. Fin, leaning between the front seats has his head in his hands.  
“This is useless,” he mutters, his voice barely heard over the roar of the wind. Nova glances over her shoulder, looking at her boss, a man whom she still had feelings for even through finding his closet full of skeletons: His wife, his children.  
“I fucking hate sharks,” she says as one bumps the side of the SUV, “but we need to keep to keep trying to get out of this city.”  
Baz makes a grunt of agreement with Nova, having been attacked already today he doesn’t want to risk another bite, “Farther inland, Mate.”  
Fin slams his hands on the seat next to him. “NO!” he shouts. Tears stream down his face, the loss of his family still fresh in his mind. Baz startles, looking towards Nova, who gives a slight nod of her head, and swiftly crawls into the back seat, ignoring the pain in his leg. Nova grabs the shotgun and cocks it before she places it on the passenger seat. Baz pushes Fin towards the door of the car, Fin’s head slams against the window and Baz steadies him with strong hands on his shoulders.  
“You saved my life,” Baz says solemnly, “Now shut up while we try to save yours.”  
Fin nods quietly, trying to focus on the sound of the rain on the room and not the warmth of the hands wrapped around him. Baz sighs and sits back against the seat hoping that Fin will calm down. He lost the bar and they were unable to save his family from the hills. Each of them had suffered today and right now they need to focus on finding someplace safe before the Sharknado hits the city again.  
“It’s gonna get bumpy guys,” says Nova as she turns up the on ramp of the highway, bumping cars out of the way as she tries to get to higher ground. The seatbelt cuts into her shoulder as she manures around abandoned vehicles, asking for someone’s shirt flickers through her thoughts before she discards the notion. Fin grabs hold of the seat in front of him but it slips from his grasp and he flies across the backseat of the car. Baz wraps his arms around the smaller man and anchors him to the seat before he moves about much more.  
“Calm down, Mate,” Baz chuckles and he watches Fin close his eyes, feeling the car move steadily over the road, free of the flooding below them. Nova makes it a few more miles before the highway overpass begins to flood once more around them. She hits her hand on the steering wheel in frustration. The bridge ahead of them will be nearly impassable.  
“How’s it coming, Nova?” Fin asks with their driver with his head situated in Baz’s lap, not allowing himself to move just yet as the Australian’s hands have made their way into his hair.  
“Not great,” she replies as she yanks the wheel hard to the right, the car swerves sharply and the boys jumble around the back of the oversized SUV. Her eyes flash into the rearview mirror, “And can you two stop touching each other back there? If you’re gonna get handsy you should at least let me get a better view.”  
Baz sits up and leans forwards to the driver’s side of the car, through the bumping of the car and Nova’s frustrated driving he manages to press a kiss to her cheek, grazing the edge of her lips.  
“We would never start without you, Love,” he whispers in her ear. Nova smirks lightly before the car screeches to a stop.  
“I guess we better find some place to pull off then,” she replies, her eyebrows quirked with suggestion. Fin groans, a familiar feeling running through his body, something akin to adrenaline but more raw, a sensation that puts every nerve in his body on alert, ready for a touch.  
“We need to make it out of the flooding first,” she says quietly, “Or we’ll never make it out.”  
“ If we make it over the bridge and to the hill we should survive,” replies Fin from the floor. Nova nods sharply and hits the gas. Fin and Baz tumble to the floor, limbs tangling together as Nova lets out a loud woop of ironic excitement and powers over the bridge, like Fin had earlier, timing it so that the storm surge would not knock over the car. The tail end of the car spins out as the wave hits it. The hummer spins around to face the bridge, and the trio in the car watches as a stream of ocean and sharks tumble over the bridge, taking out the overpass in its wake.


End file.
